


Green Eyes

by ellaaa25



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass Anya, Badass Clarke, Badass Lexa, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mount Weather, Protective Anya (The 100), Protective Lexa, Protective Siblings, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: The first thing a young Clarke Griffin sees when she wakes up is the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She didn't know it then, but they would be with her forever. Her life after seeing them is different to what she ever imagined (but better than she could ever expect).





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the 100. All mistakes are definitely my own.

Four-year-old Clarke Griffin was terrified of loud noises, and the sounds coming from the metal box that was hurtling towards earth terrified her. It creaked and shook so badly she swore it was going to fall apart. She was crying the whole time and couldn’t understand why she was here. Chancellor Jaha came and took her in the middle of the night while guards held her parents back. She was carried screaming through the Ark waking most of its inhabitants. Little did she know the next morning a video of the events would be broadcast to the entire Ark to warn them about what happens to your family when you try to cheat the system. 

Normally the adults got floated, but when your parents were the head engineer and doctor and they were the ones who stepped out of line, the child was punished. Clarke was expendable to the Ark. Jake and Abby weren’t. The people on the Ark were disgusted with Jaha but refused to risk their own families to stand up to him. 

Clarke wasn’t floated for the simple reason that there were old pods they needed to remove from the Ark and they would lose enough oxygen just getting them off, let alone a separate floating for a four-year-old. 

The people of the Ark watched as her parents were held back, and she was thrown into a pod a sealed in before sending her to her death.

Or so they thought.

Clarke was screaming the whole way down in the pod, and eventually she passed out from lack of oxygen due to hyperventilating. When she awoke, all she could see was green. There was a girl a few years older than her with the greenest eyes she could imagine staring at her. A normal four-year-old would freak out at a stranger staring at her, but Clarke sensed this girl meant her no harm.

The green-eyed girl helped Clarke up off the ground and turned her to see the pod she fell in. It had been damaged quite severely on the descent and was now up in flames. Clarke allowed the green-eyed girl to lead her away from the wreckage hand in hand. Clarke’s whole body hurt from the fall but she somehow knew the girl wouldn’t hurt her. Clarke’s right arm was twisted and bent quite badly but the girl made sure she didn’t hurt it any more than it already was.

“What is your name?” Clarke asked the girl.

The girl seemed to think about how she wanted to answer the question. “I am Lexa. Who are you?”

“I am Clarke. I didn’t know anyone could live on the ground. Is it safe?”

The girl shook her head. “Not alone. We must find our way back to Anya. She can protect us. I snuck away in the night when I saw the fire fall from the sky. She will be worried.”

They walked for about 45 minutes and Clarke was trying to explain why she was down here and where she from, when they came across and young blonde woman on a horse. She seemed very tense, but when she saw Lexa, Clarke could see her relax. She jumped down off the horse and ran to them, ripping the green-eyed girl away and talking to her very quickly in a language she couldn’t understand. Lexa seemed to be trying to defend her actions to this woman. 

When the blonde lady turned to Clarke, she was unable to read her expression. She looked very scary to the four-year-old, but Lexa trusted her. 

Anya made her way over and knelt in front of the skinny blonde. She could see the bruises and blood on the girl, as well as a very badly broken arm. Anya didn’t have the medical knowledge to help her but Nyko did, so she had to ensure the girl came with her. “I am Anya. Lexa tells your name is Clarke and you fell from the sky. Do you know why?”

Clarke shrugged while she started tearing up. “I heard them telling my parents it was their fault and that they shouldn’t be looking into secret things. I don’t know what I did. I was asleep when they took me.” Clarke dissolved into tears and her body shook from sobs. Just as Anya was going to comfort the girl, she was knocked aside by Lexa who took her into her arms and held her. 

Anya left the little girls together while she made sure the horse was ready to take them back to Ton DC. She gave them a few minutes more than necessary so Clarke could calm down. She made her way over to the girls and knelt before them once again. “We need to get back to Ton DC and get you looked at by the healer. You had a very big fall, Clarke, and I don’t want you to get worse by delaying. What is going to happen is I am going to put both you and Lexa on my horse and walk you back to the village, okay?”

Clarke nodded her ascent and allowed Anya to lift her up onto the horse. Lexa quickly scrambled up behind her and held onto her tight so they didn’t fall off. If was a quiet trip, but Lexa kept getting Clarke to laugh to keep her mind off the pain in her arm. They got to Ton DC and Anya yelled for Nyko. He came running and when he saw the extent of the girls’ injury he came and got her off the horse personally. Clarke wasn’t used to having so many odd people around, but she trusted Lexa so she didn’t protest. 

Anya and Lexa followed Nyko to the healers tent but were refused entry. Anya understood, but Lexa made such a fuss about being away from Clarke that Indra was called to intervene. The leader was frustrated that Lexa wouldn’t listen. She entered the tent to speak with Nyko and when she exited, she tried to calm Lexa down because Nyko needed silence to concentrate on the injury. Lexa wanted to be with Clarke and wouldn’t listen. Indra had to kneel in front of the six-year-old to make her listen to why she wasn’t allowed in the tent.

“Lexa. Your friend has a very badly hurt arm. Nyko has already given her something to put her to sleep so he can try and fix her. But you can’t go in because he needs all the room possible to help her. You can stay outside but you must be quiet. Every time you yell, Nyko gets distracted and Clarke could wake up, putting her in more pain. You don’t want that do you?”

Lexa was extremely emotional. “But I need to be with her. She doesn’t have anyone but me. Her sky people are mean and sent her away. She needs me.” Lexa’s pleas tugged at the heart strings, but Indra didn’t budge.

“You can stay outside and as soon as Nyko is done, you can go in. But no sooner. Understand?”

Lexa nodded begrudgingly and sat down next to the tent entrance. Indra pulled Anya aside and got the story from the young women. “From what I understand, her people were punishing her parents by sending her down here to die. The metal ship box they put her in apparently broke apart on impact and Clarke fell a long way. I am surprised she is alive. She is four years old! Who could do that to a child?”

“I don’t know Anya. The question is, what do we do know? Lexa won’t want to leave her when she goes to Polis, but with the way her arm was looking in there, I don’t know if she could ever learn to fight. Nyko said he has cut open her arm, realign bones, remove bits of metal and then put her back together again. He isn’t hopeful that she will regain full operation of the arm.”

“Oh god, that poor girl. But, I could take her with me and Lexa. She has no training, so she could be trained to fight even with her arm all busted. I could teach her because Lexa will be with the other Nightbloods. We know I am only going with her because she is my sister. Clarke doesn’t have anyone else.” 

Indra thought about the suggestion. Clarke had no training and could be taught to fight with a bad arm. Lexa wouldn’t want to leave her behind and Anya was a good teacher. They could be family. “it is a good idea. Let’s see how she recovers first before telling them though. Don’t want to give them false hope.”

It took Nyko all day and most of the night to heal Clarkes arm, and Lexa didn’t move once. When Nyko left the tent to speak with Anya and Indra, he allowed the girl to sit with her friend. He could hear Lexa talking to her as she slept, and smiled sadly. Lexa didn’t make friends easily and he hoped their friendship would last.

Nyko went to Indra’s tent and found her and Anya sitting in silence. They waited for Nyko’s explanation of her injuries before they spoke. “The girl will be in a lot of pain. I have cut her arm open more, pulled metal out of it, reset the bones and stitched her up before then splinting it. We won’t know how much damage there is until she starts to try and move it.”

“When could she travel? I wish to take her to Polis to train her. It will help Lexa also.” Anya asked the healer.

“Perhaps a week, but it would be a slow journey. I would suggest taking more guards to protect her and Lexa, as we all know Lexa will try to hurt anyone who comes near that girl.” The three of them went their separate ways after agreeing to meet up before the end of the week to finalise plans.

Clarke was moved into the tent that Anya and Lexa shared when Nyko deemed her fit. The two young girls spent their time together talking and laughing. When Anya was training Lexa, Clarke watched with awe in her eyes. Clarkes right arm was useless for the moment, but she was a natural with her left hand, so she would throw sticks and pretend to fight one armed while watching. Anya didn’t notice this but Nyko did, and was impressed in her ability to ignore the pain. When it got to be too much, Nyko came and escorted her to the med tent to show her some basic healing skills.

The week ended and Anya, Lexa and Clarke were ready to journey to Polis. Lexa and Clarke shared their horse, with Lexa sitting behind and holding Clarke tightly. It took five days to travel to Polis, and both the girls were gobsmacked at the sight. It was bigger and louder than anything they had seen before. 

Anya and Clarke were taken to their new quarters, while Lexa was taken to stay with the other nightbloods. Neither child was happy about the separation but knew it was necessary.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Over the next 11 years, the girls grew up in Polis. Lexa became an outstanding leader and fighter, and most believed she was the most probable successor to Heda. Lexa was feared by a lot of the other nightbloods, but with Clarke she was still the sweet little girl that saved her life. Clarke was trained by Anya and learnt that while she didn’t have a full range of motion or use of her right arm, it was still useable. She took to holding a shield on that arm, as she didn’t have the fine motor control to use a weapon such as a sword or spear. If she lost the shield, her hand and lower arm were covered in a metal gauntlet so she could stop weapons or hit someone with that. Her left arm wielded a sword that was light enough to always be held with one hand, but strong enough to break any fighters defense. 

It wasn’t forbidden for nightbloods to date, but it was frowned upon. Lexa and Clarke didn’t care, and had been together for the past two years. The 15 and 13 year olds were sitting in Clarkes room, and after watching the girl she loved stutter and stumble through her words, Clarke took pity on her and kissed Lexa. It was a soft kiss, but the grin on Lexa’s face showed it meant the world to her. That was their first kiss and it wasn’t their last for the night, but they did get embarrassed when Anya burst into the room. Anya took one look at the girls, rolled her eyes and then turned and walked out the door. Anya knew it was coming, and was relieved that they figured it out before someone else tried to date either of them. The result would not be pretty.

The following years were bliss for the couple, and despite protestations from others around them, they kept strong. However, that change when Lexa turned 17. Heda was murdered and conclave was due to commence. 

Clarke watched as the love of her life fought in a battle to the death. She watched her love kill and hurt people she grew up with, and she cheered. Lexa was victorious and was to become the new Heda. 

Clarke was unsure about her place in Lexa’s life after the conclave. Lexa noticed this and assured her love that they weren’t going to change. The only difference was that instead of living apart, Lexa would have Heda’s quarters and wanted Clarke to live with her. Lexa didn’t even get to finish asking her before Clarke was kissing her. 

The two girls were living together for a year when Clarke brought up the idea of marriage. She knew they were young, but they lived dangerous lives that could end any day. Lexa thought them marrying was a great idea, but would be putting a bigger target on Clarke’s back than what was already there. So instead of going through a marriage ceremony, the two women collected Anya and took her to see the man who does tattoos. They explained on the way what they were doing, and wanted Anya there as a witness to the unique nuptials. As the entire event was a secret, neither Clarke or Lexa could tease Anya about the tears that slipped free. 

Both girls left with a tattoo of a flaming tree on their forearms, Clarke’s on her left and Lexa’s on her right. It was a symbol for where they met for the first time.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lexa had been attempting to unite the clans since her rise to power over a year ago, and the only clan left to join was the Azgeda. She knew this would be the toughest endeavour of her reign so far, but had faith it would happen. 

Lexa woke one morning with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Clarke had been gone the last few days as she was meeting the scouts on the Azgeda border for an update. Lexa couldn’t shake the feeling and was quiet most of the morning. Even Anya commented on her behaviour and didn’t believe that nothing was wrong no matter how many times Lexa proclaimed it.

Word came from the Azgeda border that there had been an ambush and many were dead and a few were captured. Lexa immediately realised this as the reason for her bad feeling. 

Clarke was at that border.

Anya could see the worry on Lexa’s face and pressed the scout who ran from the border for more information about Clarke. He confirmed that she had been captured and Lexa heard nothing else. Anya cleared the room of everyone except for herself and Lexa, before she pulled the younger woman into a hug and held her as she sobbed. 

It took hours for Anya to calm Lexa down, and then the rest of the night to stop her from enacting revenge. “If you retaliate, Nia will use it as an excuse to wage war and the other clans will leave the coalition. It is what you have been fighting for! Clarke wouldn’t want -“ 

Lexa cut her off, “DO NOT tell me what Clarke would or wouldn’t want. She is my wife, my family. She is everything to me!”

“I know! But you must think of the bigger picture. You cannot attack Nia.” Anya was trying to keep Lexa sane, while also trying to come up with her own insane plan to fix this.

Lexa slumped against the foot of her throne, defeated and upset. Anya spoke the truth. She had to keep the peace. “What can we do?”

Anya came and sat next to Lexa. “You can’t do anything. I, on the other hand, can.”

Lexa looked inquisitively at her, “Are you going to tell me?”

“No. It is better if you don’t know. I am going to gather your other generals and then I am going to leave for a few days. I will be back, I promise.” 

Anya left Polis and while Lexa did have a suspicion of what was happening, but didn’t have it confirmed. This way, she had distance from Anya’s actions.

Anya was gone for 10 days, and in that time Lexa was the most stressed she had ever been in her time as Heda. She had always had Clarke and Anya with her, and now she was alone. It was terrifying. Titus tried to assert dominance over her while they were gone, but she rebuffed him and sent him away. 

Lexa was awoken by a messenger on the 10th night after Anya left, alerting her to Anya’s arrival at the gate. She sent the messenger back, telling the guards to allow them in and hurried down to the entrance to the tower and found Anya on her horse, bloodied and bruised, holding a mysterious woman upright. 

In the dark, all Lexa could see was the woman was severely injured and rushed to help her off the horse. She caught a glimpse of her face and froze. It was Clarke, beaten and tortured, but her wife all the same.

The healers helped carry Clarke into the tower, while Lexa followed closely with Anya. Anya refused to be treated until after Clarke was seen to, knowing her injuries were much more severe. 

In what was a repeat of the first day they met, Lexa sat outside of a healer’s tent and waited for permission to enter. She was older know and knew the healers needed space to work. Anya sat with her and didn’t say much about her time away, letting the state they returned in do most of the talking.

It was mid-morning before she was allowed to enter the tent. Lexa knelt by her wifes head and went to grab her right hand but it wasn’t there. Lexa heard Clarke chuckle softly so returned her attention to her face.

“Azgeda decided that my arm was faulty enough that more injuries to it wouldn’t matter. They ripped it to shreds within a couple days. I could still feel the pain though. When Anya found me, it was infected. The healers tried to help, but it was too far gone. Chopped it off above the elbow. It’s fine. It’s not like it worked properly anyway. At least I can still see your green eyes.” Clarke was tired and in pain, but she could see how much her absence had hurt Lexa. 

Lexa manoeuvred herself so that she could lie comfortably with Clarke in the bed and held her close. “You mean everything to me, even if you don’t have half an arm. You are alive, and that is what matters.”

The couple took some time to get back to a comfortable place in their relationship. Clarke didn’t want to be a burden to Lexa, and Lexa didn’t want Clarke to feel like she was less than anyone else. She still wanted to fight, and be useful. So, Lexa fashioned her a new metal gauntlet that strapped onto her upper arm and allowed her to use it as a bludgeoning weapon. It could also be strapped in a shield, so she had more protection.

The day which healed Lexa and Clarke more than they could say, was the day Nia bent the knee. Clarke was there and stood with her head held high, as she watched the woman who tried to destroy her wife do the one thing she swore she would never do.

The women married officially in a small ceremony after the coalition was fully formed. The reception from the clans was extremely positive, and the Lexa and Clarke were glad they didn’t have to hide from their people.

The next two years were relatively peaceful, and Lexa and Clarke were very happy together. Clarke had accepted her lack of a right arm and strived in her pursuits. Not only was she an accomplished artist, Clarke was still seen as a warrior. The word had spread through Polis that Heda’s wife was still a warrior after she battled Anya and beat her one handed. Clarke was seen as the woman who had escaped death multiple times, and the people of Polis named her Wanheda.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clarke and Lexa were sitting on the balcony having a relaxing dinner when they were interrupted by a messenger. “Heda, Wanheda. There is a message from Ton DC. A metal box has fallen from the sky and people are coming from inside if it. They believe there is approximately about 1000.” 

Lexa told the messenger to run to Ton DC and tell them that Indra is to handle it and that herself, Clarke and Anya would be leaving in two weeks for Ton DC to see for themselves. The messenger scurried off and left the couple alone. Lexa was worried about Clarke’s reaction to the news.

“Clarke, my love. How are you feeling?”

Clarke sighed. “To be honest, I’m fine. I was sent from there when I was four, I don’t remember much. My main worry is what the effect will be on the coalition. No one wants a new tribe to deal with.”

The next fortnight was stressful as messengers continued to arrive at Polis. They heard that people on both sides had been killed, that reapers had taken some of the Trikru and some of the fallen had been taken by the Mountain. Eventually, news came of the reason they were sent.

Lexa open the note from Indra before reading it. “Clarke, listen to this. Apparently, there is a man in the Ark in the sky that went crazy. He rounded up these 1000 people who he thought were a danger to him so he put them in a big section of this Ark and sent them to earth. The last time it happened was when a child was punished for her parents’ indiscretions… 15 years ago. That was you, Clarke.”

Clarke grabbed the note from her wife, having to read it for herself. “There is more. They have offered to help with the Mountain Men in exchange for sanctuary. The leaders of the Skaikru are wanting to meet with Heda and Wanheda about an alliance. They say the man in the sky is practically alone up there, and is terrified of the ground so they are safe from him. He has killed hundreds of his people since the girl was sent away. The leaders are a group of Skaikru, five of them who vote on issues. Indra asks us to come and speak to them.”

Lexa instructed the messenger to inform Ton DC that they would be leaving the next morning and to prepare their quarters for arrival. Clarke and Lexa spent the night strategizing with Anya about how to best deal with this Skaikru and their technology.

No one slept well that night, and the ride to Ton DC was quiet and tense. They rode fast and hard in hopes to get there before sundown, and they did. The reception by the Trikru was raucous and filled with hope, while the few Skaikru who were allowed to stay in the village were wary of the newcomers. The three women were quickly led to the main tent and found Indra waiting for them with 5 grounders and 5 people that looked uncomfortable in their own skin. The clothes they wore were foreign, so they assumed these people were the leaders of the Skaikru. 

The Skaikru leaders watched as three fierce women were greeted by Indra. If anything, they were more intimidating than Indra. The grounder had briefed them on the three women. Heda, Wanheda and the General. The three heads that led the coalition and made all grounders tremble in fear.

The woman in the middle of the three women had war paint across her eyes that looked like it dripped down her face and wore a blood red pauldron that hung from a shoulder guard. Her brown hair was tied up in braids, and her facial expression gave nothing away. She was led towards the throne that was set up in the tent, and the Skaikru leaders realised this must be their leader, their Heda.

Once she was seated, her two companions took up positions on either side of the throne. The woman on the right-hand side of Heda had light blonde hair, which was intricately braided to stay out of her eyes. She had war paint that swept up from the corners of her eyes to her hairline, and her clothing was similar to Heda’s, except instead of having a red pauldron, hers was black as night. Her right arm was encased in a metal gauntlet which looked as though it could break straight through anything that got in its way.

The woman on the left had dark blonde hair and war paint that went straight across her eyes, a forest green pauldron and had a facial expression that promised pain to any who crossed her.

Between the three of them, the Skaikru were thoroughly intimidated.

Indra motioned for the Skaikru leaders to step forward before speaking. “Skaikru, let me introduce our Heda, Wanheda and General.” She then turned to Clarke, Lexa and Anya to introduce the Skaikru, “These are the Skaikru leaders; Charles Pike, Callie Cartwig, Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin and Jake Griffin. They wish to discuss an alliance.”

No one reacted to the names given, but all three knew the significance of the last two. Clarke barely remembered her life on the Ark, but she should have the opportunity to reunite with them if she wants to.

Lexa spoke to break the silence. “Perhaps we should not start on an alliance at this time. We have just arrived after a long day of travel. We have heard your story through messages from Indra, but wish to hear it first-hand.”

The five adults seemed to be wary of speaking, before a man with dark hair stepped forward. He introduced himself as Marcus Kane before speaking. He didn’t tell them anything they didn’t already know. They had over a thousand people who were counting on them for help after a mad man sent them from their home to a place he didn’t know was safe. They were scared and just wanted to belong. 

Anya surprisingly asked the next question. “Why were you 5 chosen to lead?”

A dark skinned man answered this, “We were in government up in the sky under Jaha. We tried to help the people where we could, but secretly. I worked in the part of the Ark that grew food, so I tried to get as much as I could to the people who needed it. Abby got medicine to the sick who couldn’t afford, Jake helped fix things that were needed for people to survive. Callie and Marcus kept Jaha running and moving away from us so we could work. He found out just before he sent us to the ground. Hell, it is why he sent us to the ground.”

This seemed to appease Anya’s suspicions, but she still had fears. This was a new situation that none had seen before. 

Lexa stood slowly and addressed the group, “It is late, perhaps we should rest now and talk about an alliance tomorrow. You seem like good people, and have given up a lot. But before we go, I wish to ask about what happened 15 years ago. You said a girl was sent down here. Why?”

Three of the Skaikru turned to look at the other two, who held each other close. “We made the mistake of thinking that Jaha would listen to reason. We went to him with concerns about his leadership and decisions. He was taking medicine away from sick kids, letting people live in unsafe quarters, so we spoke up. He seemed to take it well. Then in the middle of the night, he had guards break into our quarters and take our daughter, Clarke. He threw her into a pod that was structurally unsafe and sent her to what we assumed was her death. It is our fault she is gone, and we vowed to not let anyone else go through that. We encouraged people to keep their heads down and stay out trouble. No one else had kids sent to their deaths, but plenty of people were executed. We just hope our little girl went quickly.” It was the man who spoke, so Lexa assumed it must be Jake.

Clarke cocked her head to the left, confused. “Why do you assume she died? You didn’t.”

The woman, Abby, smiled sadly. “We don’t. Not really. But we know it is very unlikely that she survived being so little. She wasn’t even strapped into the pod. We prayed that she was safe and healthy, but we haven’t heard anything since we arrived. We know we need to focus on our people before searching for her. It has been 15 years, she probably doesn’t remember us. My greatest wish is to see her again, but we can’t be distracted.”

Clarke was slightly annoyed her parents didn’t think she could survive, but she let it go. To be honest, she hadn’t recognised them when she walked in, and that made her realise how much she had really changed. Her life was always on the ground, with nothing good in her memory coming from the Ark. 

Anya saw Clarke’s facial expression change minutely and decided to end this avenue of conversation until the three of them had discussed what to tell the Skaikru in private. “That is a hard thing to go through, and you show great strength in pushing your own pain away to focus on your people. I commend you for that. We will meet again in the morning to talk alliances and plans for the future.”

The Skaikru left the three grounder leaders alone and returned to their tents to discuss the meeting and what they wanted from the alliance, aware that the grounders were probably doing the same thing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning the two leadership groups met again and laid out plans and terms for their alliance. The Trikru, with the help of the rest of the coalition, would set the Skaikru up with their own lands to live from and create trade lines. They would be taught to hunt, gather, fight and live on the ground. In return, the Skaikru would help the coalition to take down the Mountain and destroy, improve their medical techniques and practices as well as create radio lines across the coalition to improve communication. 

The Skaikru were never given the honour of learning the three leaders first names, and it bothered them initially. However, they realised quickly that none of the grounders they spoke with mentioned them either. The only one who knew their names that spoke with the Skaikru was Indra, and they weren’t crossing her either.

The plan was good. It would be bloody but there was no other way. It allowed Lexa, Clarke and Anya to unshackle themselves from the world of politics and back into the fray of fighting, and didn’t they love it. They terrified the Skaikru with their fighting, and they all knew it would be a death wish to take any of them on. Anya and Lexa were very conventional fighters and used multiple weapons and hands, while Clarke was very one sided. However, they all learnt quickly that she was no less deadly.

It took many months of planning and then training, but the Mountain was defeated in the battle. It was bloody and brutal, but they were successful. There were three battalions of troops which were each led by one of the grounder leaders. 

Anya took her group through the reaper tunnels, searching for the backdoor the Skaikru spy inside the mountain had been able to locate. They fought their way in and towards the front door, leaving no Mountain Man standing. There was no place for mercy in this fight. Even though they had figured out how to save the Reapers, some had to be killed to save themselves.

Lexa’s group snuck in through the dam pipes after a particularly spunky Skaigirl, Raven, shut them down. She had a mouth and an attitude on her that impressed the grounder leaders, not that they told her that. Lexa’s troop was the smallest, quickest and deadliest. They followed the maps to the leaders of the Mountain and fought for control of the military base. Once there, Raven took over and began closing of sections of the Mountain and trapping the Mountain Men in there so the allies weren’t overwhelmed. They watched on the monitors as the blood was shed while Lexa tried to get the leader of the Mountain to surrender. He refused, and so they were all slaughtered.

Clarke had quite possibly the most difficult job. She attacked the main entrance and had to keep the attention of her enemy on her so Lexa and Anya could get inside. She had the most troops to pull from, but refused to pull more forward until the dam was shut down and the door opened. Her group were sitting ducks until the door opened and she wasn’t going to let the others get hurt. As soon as the dam was neutralised, she charged with her group and got the door opened. She rallied her backup soldiers forward and fought like a woman obsessed. Shield on one arm and sword in the other, she moved as a blur, cutting down soldier after soldier. She lost her shield early on but just used her gauntlet as a weapon and shield, never stopping her onslaught. By the end she was covered in blood and her right arm was twisted, bent and broken in ways the Skaikru had never seen before. Abby tried to pull her into the tent to treat her arm, unaware that wasn’t anything to treat underneath the metal. The blonde just shook her off and went to find Lexa and Anya inside the Mountain, uncaring of the looks of fear, awe and shock being portrayed on the faces of the Skaikru. 

Both Skaikru and the Trikru lost people, but the Mountain was dust at the end of it all. They buried their dead and celebrated their lives, not mourning them. They had lived fully and freely, so they celebrated as such. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few weeks after the battle, the Skaikru leaders met with the Coalition leaders in the Trikru leaders tent as they were unable to travel to Polis at that time. The five were unaware of why they were being summoned, as they had already received the brand of the coalition after the battle. Jake and Abby had asked for any information they may have had on their daughters landing almost 16 years ago, even if it was just a location of her pod. They needed closure, and now the battle with the Mountain was over, they felt they could ask for help finding it.

The five opened the tent and found the three grounder leaders in the same locations as last time. Heda in the middle, Wanheda on her right, and the General on her left. All three were sitting down in chairs. Jake stepped forward to speak, “Heda, we have come to answer your summons. Can we have some information as to what it is about?”

Lexa nodded, “Of course. First, have a seat. This will be a long and emotional conversation.” This statement didn’t leave the Skaikru with a good feeling, but they sat down nonetheless. Lexa took a breath before beginning.

“About 16 years ago now, a ball of fire was seen falling from the sky, and a 6-year-old girl called Lexa snuck away from her sister Anya to go and find it. She found a metal pod stuck high in a tree, both of which were alight with flames. At the foot of the trees was a little girl, bruised, bloody and badly injured, but alive. Lexa gently woke the girl and got her back to Anya, so they could get help. She had a severely injured right arm. She ended up able to train and have a great life. Her name was Clarke. Your daughter.”

The five Skaikru were in shock. Anya took over from there. “Clarke travelled with Anya and Lexa too Polis to live. They each had responsibilities in the capital. They lived there for most of their lives, except when they travel to work.” Anya stopped again so the Skaikru could ask questions.

Abby spoke first. “So, she is alive? And in Polis? Can we see her, or can she come here? Does she know we are here, does she want to see us?” 

Lexa nodded. “She is alive, and she knows you are here. She wants you guys to decide whether you want to see her again. She has changed so much, she doesn’t want to disappoint you. If you do want to see her, she only asks you listen to the rest of the story of her life. That way you won’t be shocked.”

“Never. She could never disappoint us. Yes, we want to see her. And we will listen to anything you want to.” Jake answered, with his wife nodding along next to him. The other three Skaikru were just as emotional. This reunion would be a miracle and it couldn’t happen to better people.

“Okay. When they got to Polis, Lexa went into training with the other Nightbloods while Clarke stayed and learnt from Anya. When Lexa was 15 and Clarke was 13, they started dating, much to the relief of Anya. Two years later, the Heda was murdered and a conclave was called for. Which Lexa won. Which I won.” Lexa stopped the story there so the Skaikru could let that sink in.

“Our daughter, is your wife? That is what I am getting from this.” Abby stated.

“Yes. I am married to your daughter. There is more to the story however, and we will answer any questions you have. The General here is my sister Anya.” Lexa responded to her mother in law.

“At the end, we just want to know the rest. Because if you are here, it means Clarke is nearby as well.” Jake said, prompting for the continuation of the story.

Anya took over the story from there, as Clarke was going to finish it. “Lexa and Clarke moved into together, and after about a year got married in secret so as to not put a greater target on Clarke’s back. 

Lexa was attempting to unite the clans under the coalition at this time, and only one clan was refusing. The Azgeda are brutal, and Clarke was scouting at a border when they were attacked. She was captured and tortured but didn’t give anything up. I managed to get her out of there out she was in a bad way. She survived it all, but lost most of her right arm in the process. It had been severely damage from when she fell from the ark and the Azgeda decided that it wasn’t really necessary for her to have one.”

Clarke took over to finish the story. “It took some time, but she got used to not having her arm. The people learnt quickly she could still fight. And she was just as deadly, if not more so. The next couple of years were peaceful until you arrived. She got your note and debated on whether to tell you who she was when she first saw you. However, she didn’t recognise you when she first met you, and you didn’t recognise her. We decided it was better to not have any distractions before fighting the mountain.”

Jake was overwhelmed and slightly confused. “You mean to say we have seen our daughter, spoken to her and we didn’t know it?”

“Yeah. It has been a long time, she grew up.” Lexa answered.

“I feel like a horrible person. How could I not recognise my own daughter!” Abby was starting to get emotional and upset, so Clarke quickly spoke again.

“You aren’t a horrible person. Clarke specifically hid herself from you. After the battle at the Mountain, most people looked at me in awe and fear, you saw a bloody and injured girl.” Abby and Jake turned to look at Clarke.

Clarke stood slowly and made her way over to the side table. Lexa understood quickly what she was going to do and went over to assist. “You saw my right arm twisted and destroyed, unaware that there was nothing inside the metal.” Lexa and Clarke removed the gauntlet and laid it down before they both turned to face the Griffins. “You cared nothing for who I was, just that I was someone who you could help. I hid from you because I wanted you to remember the whole and happy 4 year old that lived on the Ark with you, not the damaged and disfigured woman she grew up to be. But when you asked more about me after the battle, I knew it was unfair of me to hide any longer. I had no more excuses except for fear, and I refuse to be afraid anymore.”

The Griffins saw the woman in front of them and everything slipped into place. They understood and forgave her immediately. The both stood and approached her slowly and carefully, like one would an injured animal. 

Abby reached out with one hand and caressed her face. “Clarke?” she asked shakily.

Clarke nodded with tears in her eyes. “It is me mum. Its me.” Clarke was pulled into her parents embrace quickly and the three adults all wept. They were finally reunited.

Anya walked quickly over to the three remaining Skaikru and sent them out to spread the world of who Wanheda was to their clan, their leaders. “Tell the Skaikru everything you heard here today. Spread the word so that the Griffins don’t have to.”

They left quickly to do just that while Abby, Jake, Clarke, Lexa and Anya spoke for the rest of the day. There were plenty more tears and hugs, but they were back together and that was all that mattered. Abby was worried about her arm and Clarke had to explain everything that had ever happened to it to the doctor, so she would understand the necessity of it. Eventually, she relented and understood that she could have done nothing to help her daughter even if she had been around. Jake was upset he had missed the opportunity to give Lexa ‘the talk’ but realised quite quickly that he couldn’t really threated the leader of the 12 clans. 

There were few major conflicts over the time of Lexa’s reign as Heda. She lasted a long time, and when Titus died, changed the laws around the nightbloods and conclave so that there was no bloodshed and Heda didn’t have to die to be succeeded. She could retire. Which she planned to do. Clarke and Lexa were going to live long lives and be very happy. They had no children of their own, so they took care of the nightbloods who had no family and raised them.

Clarke and Lexa had been inseparable since they met, and all could tell when they left this world it would be together. It would not be for a long time if all went to plan, and everyone was hoping they got their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. It has been sitting on my computer for months so I figured I would post it. I will get back to Runners soon, promise.
> 
> Comment and Kudos please! It really helps me.
> 
> ellaaa25  
> xoxoxo


End file.
